Unconditional Love
by DeanIsTheMan
Summary: Set back when Jo and the boys are teens. John gets injured, Jo's parents leave to track thing that hurt him. Her and the boys take care of John. But while taking care of John something happens. Contains John,Dean,Sam, Jo and some Bobby.
1. Chapter 1

Harvelle and The Winchester Boys "Unconditional Love"

Part One

Don't own them but if I did Jo would come back!

Notes: OK this is written as if Jo and the boys raised together for the most part. John Winchester and Jo's Dad are best friends.

It wasn't that often that Jo got to spend time with the Winchester boys anymore, because they were to busy hunting with their Dad now. They were all teenagers now, Dean being the eldest. But today's reunion was on a less happier note. Mr. Winchester had gotten hurt pretty bad. So Jo and the boys were nursing him back to health while her parents were out tracking and killing whatever had attacked him.

She had made dinner for all four of them. Sam had told her that his Dad's favorite was chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes and gravy. Jo didn't think Mr. Winchester could hold this kind of food down so she had made some chicken soup also, just in case. She had a suspison Sam liked chicken fried steak to. It made her laugh, he thought he was being sneaky.

Sam had drove into town for some bandages, Mr. Winchesters wounds were extensive, close to being the worst she had ever seen. But Jo had been reading nursing books for years and treating hunters just as long. Some of the hunters had given her the nickname Nightingale because of her abilities. Jo was embarrassed every time one of them called her that, but she knew it was their way of giving a complement. She had dreams of nursing school but knew deep down hunting would be her life and that was alright with her, it's the one thing she knew better than treating wounds and nursing people.

As usual Dean was posted guard inside the room that heal his father. He had only left to take a shower and go to the bathroom. Jo admired his devotion but she was going to have somehow talk him into getting some rest. Even tough guys needs sleep. Dean would never admit it bu Sam and herself were very capable themselves. The three of them had for the most part been trained together. Dean had a few years on them but not by much.

Jo knocked softly and waited not wanting to invade privacy. Dean opened the door, turned his back to her and walked over to the chair where he had been keeping his vigil. Jo stole a small glance at Dean's back. At eighteen Dean turned female heads young and old. He was a people person no doubt, he could chat up just about anyone and get what he wanted from them. Dean smiled and laughed a lot always making jokes. Jo frowned thinking about this, she doubted most people ever saw past this first layer to discover what was underneath. He turned then and looked at her. Jo noticed the purple marks under his eyes and the tired but stubborn look on his face. Jo made up her mind, she and Sammy would convince him to get some rest. When they teamed up against him, there wasn't must they couldn't convince him of. Jo gave him in an encouraging smile. She turned her attention to the oldest Winchester.

Jo stepped over to the nightstand next to where Mr. Winchester was laying he seemed to be sleeping, but as she sat down he opened heavy laden eyes looking at her. Jo realized right away he had a fever. She leaned forward and put her palm against his forehead. Damn, he was pretty warm. Mr. Winchester reached up a caressed a lock of hair that had fallen over her shoulder. "Mary" he whispered.

Jo's heart nearly stopped, he thought she was his dead wife. Jo knew that the fever was affecting him. Jo watched as tears slipped down his cheeks. "honey, I'm so sorry your gone, if I could bring you back I would. Our boys need you. Especially Dean I have put to much on him. I'm so sorry." Tears started to fall down Jo's cheeks, she managed to say "your a wonderful dad, don't worry everything will be alright, get some rest now."

"Mary, I will love you forever."

Jo replied "me too."

Mr. Winchester seemed to smile then and drifted back to sleep. Jo go up to get another round of antibiotics for him and ran smack into Dean's chest. She looked up with tears still in her eyes. Dean's eyes were red and wet but mostly angry. Jo was confused but managed to say "I need to give him more antibiotics, he has a fever."

Dean nodded and stepped out of her way. Dean leaned up against the wall, arms crossed over his chest watching every move she made. Mr. Winchesters temperature was 103.3 so she asked Dean to help her remove the blanket covering his father and left a thin sheet on him.

To her surprise Dean followed her out the door and into the kitchen. She had just sat the tray of food on the table and told him not to worry that the I.V. And antibiotics would do their job, his dad would be alright, when suddenly Dean had her pinned against the fridge.

Jo looked up in surprise at him. If looks could kill she knew she would be a goner. This must be what the bad guys see right before Dean sends them back to hell. Jo wonders if the stress and lack of sleep has caused Dean to lost it. Jo doesn't move, but she manages a soft questioning "Dean?"

And he starts speaking through clenched teeth "don't you ever do that again or there will be hell to pay." Jo doesn't know what he's talking about and now she's pissed he threatened her. Before she can say or do anything Dean is being tossed towards the back door.

Jo's eyes are wide, what the heck. She should have known, it's Sam and he's looking like he's going to hurt Dean. Dean was taken by surprise but now he's on his feet. Sam tackles him, they bust through the screen door. They roll off the porch and into the grass. Fists are flying. She screams for them to stop it. They ignore her completely. Jo steps down off the porch, the hell with it. Normally she would let them fight but they were to angry this time and the last thing they needed is for one of them to be injured. Their fights can produce some serious trauma.

Jo caught Dean's arm as he prepared to punch Sam. "Dean please, I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you, please tell me what I did, please Dean, stop!" Dean's breath is ragged. He stands up, his shirt is torn, lip blooded and of course Sam didn't look much better. Dean helped Sam up and gave him an order "go watch over Dad". When Sam didn't move and looked at Jo, Dean got pissed again "you taking orders from her now?"

Sam let out a breath, pulled himself up to his full height and looked him straight in the eye, "don't ever treat her like that again". Sam walked away then leaving Dean standing there astonished his little brother had just been so bold.

Jo wanted to cheer for Sam but she guessed Dean would go homicidal again if she did. So she swallowed her pride and waited for Dean to speak. Dean started to head for the barn.

Jo thought, oh no he ain't walking away after doing crap like this. She called out to his retreating back. "Alright jackass, what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean kept walking, normally she knew this meant leave him alone. But Jo was livid. She was on his heels. He was already in the barn by the time she caught up with him. Dean had his back to her. She could tell he was trying to get control of himself.

His knuckles were clenched tight holding onto the old tractor. "Take a hike Harvelle!" Jo stood her ground, Dean was scaring the crap out of her right now but she would rather die before letting him know it. Jo held up her hands in surrender, she knew a screaming match would get them no where. And for the record she knew Dean wouldn't hurt her. But she had never seen this side of Dean before, he looked dangerous. He turned around slowly, tears coming down. Jo's heart was breaking.

Jo took a breath and let it out slowly. "What did I do Dean?" "You know I wouldn't do something to make you angry or hurt you on purpose." She took a small step towards him.

Dean seemed to calm down a bit. "You let my Dad think you were my Mom, how could you do that to him!" Jo finally got it, Dean thought she was being cruel of flippant over his Mother. Jo closed the gap between them.

"Dean, look at me." Finally Dean met her eyes again, he was trembling. This had only happened one time before and things had been bad, very bad then. Jo tried to calm down as she thought of the right words to say, she wondered how he could be so beautiful and tortured at the same time.

"Dean your Dad is sick and he's seeing things, he thought I was your Mom because that makes him happy, helps him heal." "I went along with it because I knew he needed her, I was only trying to comfort him. I would never deceive any of you." "Or make lite of your Mother, you know that, right?"

Dean heard part of what she was saying but looked lost in thought. "So what your saying is that your comforting my Dad, giving him what he needs." Jo smiled, he finally got it "Yes, just like that." Dean got a nasty smirk on his face then and said, "kinda like when Sammy asked if he could practice kissing with you so his girlfriend would be impressed?"

Jo stood quiet, she didn't like were this was going. She also didn't know Dean knew about that. Poor Sam had begged and she had caved, Sammy had a way of manipulating her. "Nightingale, you get around, don't you." Dean started to walk past her but Jo blocked his path. "Dean Winchester, you better get your head out of your ass and apologize to me right now. I have held back long enough with you. I'm done babying you."

Dean's eyes flashed, and repeated "babying me" "why would you think I need to be babied Jo?"

"Damn him, she didn't mean to actually say that out loud."

Dean said "Well, I'm waiting."

Jo turned around and started to walk away but Dean caught her arm stopping her. His voice barely whisper in her ear "go ahead, say what's on your mind". A shiver ran down her spine, she turned around , he was only inches away. "You want to know, I'll tell you!" "Most people don't get past your handsome face and hard body. Your smiles and jokes mislead people, but Dean you can't bullshit me. I look into those eyes of yours and I can feel so much pain and loneliness. You are eighteen with the soul of someone who's living two life times. And so I let you say and do things that no one, not even Sammy would get away with, but that stops today."

Jo's heart is beating so fast and hard. Dean puts his poker face on, then asks "so Nightingale, what will cure me?" Jo lifted her hand to his cheek expecting him to pull away but he doesn't, she ran the pad of her thumb across his bottom lip and says "patience and unconditional love."


	2. Chapter 2

Unconditional Love

Part 2

Jo cursed herself, she dropped her hand from Dean's face. Dean had went perfectly still, his face was flushed. Jo wasn't in any condition to figure this out. But she knew with out a doubt Dean had read between the lines and would stay far away from her now. Jo struggled to find a way to throw him off, she didn't want to lose him forever. She gathered up her courage and put her best smile on and said "just invite me to the wedding and gave him a punch in the shoulder. Jo forced herself to turn away from him then and walk away.

She fought the tears and the tightness in her chest. "Supper is ready, you need to come eat before it isn't worth eating." Jo held her head up, acting like nothing was wrong. She had just handed her heart over completely to Dean Winchester. Whether he realized it or not Jo knew she was drowning in him, not by choice. Because she knew Sammy and John came first before all else and hunting came next which left no place for her. At least not in the white picket fence and happy ending kind of way.

Dean watched her walk away cool and confident. This chick was a mystery to him, most of the time anyway. He mentally shook himself, what the hell was he thinking earlier. He just had let himself react, he had felt so much rage and anger. And like a dumb ass had taken it out on someone, no scratch that, he had taken it out Jo and Sammy, two people whom he loved. In Dean's world their were only a very small group of people he truly let in and now he had pushed Jo away. He was so tired right now, but Dad needed him to put everything else aside and take care of business. And he would he always did.

His Dad would break both his arms for what he had done to Jo today. Dean knew he would deserve that and far worse. There was no excuses on earth to treat a female like that, especially Jo. And he didn't know what the heck to think about the jealousy he had felt. Sam kissing Jo last spring had really messed him up. There personal joke of being the oreo trio meant something to Dean. He laughed to himself out loud remembering how that got started. They were in the fort they had built, pigging out on oreo's when Sam had something dumb like hey guys we are like this oreo. Dean had popped up making a comment before thinking and said "yep, and the sweetest part is in the middle." He hadn't really thought about what it could have meant but when he looked down at Jo laying between him and Sam he hadn't regretted saying it.

She was the only female he could actually be himself around. Jo would listen to him and she got what he meant because she knew the job. He didn't open up all the time like Sam, but there were some times that he really had needed someone other than his dad and brother. Jo had been that person. Somehow he would have to make this right. He just didn't know how.

Jo walked into the kitchen to find Sam running water over a wash cloth. Jo smiled brightly, then said "he's exhausted Sam, all a big misunderstanding." "How's your Dad doing?" Sam watched Jo carefully, she was putting on a front for him. He smiled back and said "he's better thanks to you."

Jo pushed at Sam and told him to hurry up and come back and eat. Sam turned and went back into the room with his father. Jo finished setting the table, reheated some of the food and had just got it on the table when Dean came in. His eyes were down cast. Jo couldn't stop herself, she walked over, tilted his chin up so she could look in his eyes. "Stop it, right now." "Your my number one oreo, always have been and always will be." She waited to see if he would smile for her. Dean couldn't help he grinned at her. She winked at him then gave him a hug. "Get washed up, so we can eat."

Dean went straight to the sink and washed up. He brought down three cups, filled them with ice and sat down and waited for Sam to show. Jo felt better but nearly dropped the pitcher of ice tea, Dean managed to right it for her. She was all nerves around him. Jo told herself, "pull it together."

Sam said grace and they began eating. Towards the end of their meal a vehicle pulled up. Jo was standing back with the shot gun, Dean was positioned at the doorway of the room were his dad was and Sam on side of the door. It was Bobby. She could tell by the baseball cap and stance through the curtain. But just the same he had to pass the tests before they let him in. Jo's heart was still racing from the adrenaline. Dean asked Bobby "you hungry, Jo made chicken fried steak." Bobby's stomach chose to answer for him, they all laughed at that. Jo served Bobby then told them she was going to sit with John for awhile. Jo caught Dean's eye and waited, he gave her a faint smile and nod. The exchange wasn't lost on Sam. Later he was going to have to a talk with his big brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Unconditional Love

Part 3

Don't own em but love them.

Jo went through her routine making sure everything was alright with John. His wounds needed to be cleaned and re-bandaged. Jo went and got some warm water, as the bowl was filling she asked Sam were the new bandages were. Sam was at her side in a second, holding the new supplies, she looked up. She wanted to hug him, but they had an audience, later she thought. She knew Sam would make her feel better, he always did.

Sam insisted he carry the water, so Jo followed behind him to his Dad. Sam sat the water down and watched. Jo had already scrubbed her hands and now she put on a set of gloves. She pulled the sheet down and carefully exposed John's chest. It had several large bandages. Jo meticulous set about cleaning each wound one by one with gently strokes. Jo was so adsorbed she didn't even notice Bobby and Dean had come in and were watching. Sam assisted her, she didn't even have to say anything to him, he knew exactly what she wanted and when. Jo gently covered John's chest back up the sheet. She had already checked his fever and it was gone, so she threw her gloves in the trash and reapplied the blanket, tucking it gently around the older hunter. She said mostly to herself "the other bandages don't need to be changed yet." "I'll do that tomorrow."

Sam got up carried out the trash, Dean grabbed the iodine colored water and headed to dump it. Jo noticing Bobby now an said "I'll be back to check on him again in four hours." She set up another bag of saline. Bobby gripped Jo's shoulder and said "get some rest I got him now."

Sam came back and asked Bobby "you think it would be alright if Jo, Dean and myself go down to the fort for awhile?" Bobby gave him a grin, "get gone, and don't come back till the morning." "take your weapons just in case and make sure Dean has he's cell." Jo could see Sam's dimples as he smiled. Looking at Jo he said "we will wait for you in the barn." Jo smiled back, then stopped Sam as he was half way to the kitchen already "here your brother needs his jacket." Sam took it, leaned down and kissed Jo the tip of her nose. Then he was gone.

She turned around looking at Bobby "those boys love you" he remarked. Jo didn't say anything to that but went through everything with Bobby and told him about the soup in case John woke up. Bobby stepped out to go to his car. Jo sat in the chair next to John., watching him sleep. She noticed John's arm hanging off the bed. Jo tenderly lifted it back into place. As she straightened back up in the chair she felt eyes on her. John Winchester was watching her, she smiled at him and managed to say "how to you feel sir?" "do you want me to go get the boys?"

John repositioned himself a little then said "I'm alright considering." and "where are the boys?"

"Out in the barn, they needed some fresh air I think." "We were going to go down to the fort if that's alright, Bobby's here." John smiled at the mention of the fort. "It's fine with me" "thirsty". Jo got up quickly and said "of course." Jo returned with a cool glass of water. She held it while John drank. "Not to much" Jo warned. Then apologized immediately. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to tell you what to do." John grinned at her. "It's alright Joanna, I appreciate your help and orders." Jo blushed. He laid back down, looking tired. "My boys how are they."

Jo told him Sam was pretty good. She hesitated before commenting on Dean. John looked at her and said "tell me." Jo felt like a traitor but this was John Winchester she couldn't lie to him. So she told him that Dean had finally ate something today, but he needed rest. John nodded his head as she spoke, he had already known what shape Dean would be in. "Tell my boys that I order both of them to get some rest because if I see they haven't, I'm going to tan their hides." Jo smiled at him. John drifted back to sleep then. Bobby came in then Jo updated him and left.

Meanwhile Sam was grilling Dean about what happened today. Dean didn't want to talk but he knew Sam would keep it up. So he finally told Sam "alright, alright shut up and I'll explain." Sam closed his mouth and listened. Dean looked at him and said "dude I flipped out ok, I'm not for sure why. Dad spoke to Jo like she was Mom and got to me alright." Sam's mouth fell open, but he closed it again.

"Jo, went along with Dad" "it was creepy ok, Dad told her he would love her forever and stuff." Sam stood silent watching his brother. Dean went on and "dammit Sammy we had a pack and you broke it." Sam looked confused now. "I saw you kissing Jo last spring, I should have kicked your ass right then." "How could you do that, she special, she's ours and you took advantage of her."

"You were spying on us?"

"I didn't break the pack, not exactly anyway." Sam watched as Dean starting getting mad.

"Sam, you didn't have a girlfriend, you lied to Jo." "You want her and you thought by tricking her, you could ...."Dean voice trailed off.

Sam lost his temper. "So I'm in love with her, who the hell wouldn't be, she's awesome!" "Oh, what the great Dean Winchester never noticed I take it, your full of it Dean." "You want her to and don't tell me you don't."

Dean started to deny it but Sam stopped him. "That's why you talk to her in your sleep." Dean's eyes turned dark, "What are you talking about Sammy."

Sam had realized he had said to much. To late now. "You dream about her, I know you do and you say her name over and over." "And believe me it's not in a sister like way." Dean looked like he was going to take a swing at Sam.

Sam held up his hands, "Dean, regardless of what I have done, you put your hands on her in anger today." "You need to get a grip, you can't ever do that again." Sam's voice had dropped to a whisper. "I won't let you."

"Sam" Dean's voice took on a dangerous tone, "don't threaten me baby brother." "I'm aware I screwed up and it won't happen again."

Sam looked up to see Jo standing in the doorway. Sam's mind starting racing, how long had she been standing there. He looked at Dean to gauge his reaction and was relieved. He heard Dean say to Jo "ready to get out of here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Unconditional Love

Part 4

Jo had heard Sam and Dean. She would have had to be deaf not to. Their voices had traveled.

Jo was trying to remain clam the last thing she wanted was for them to know. Sammy's words echoed in her mind "so, I'm in love with her, who the hell wouldn't be, she's awesome!" Jo's chest tightened she felt like she couldn't breath. Part of her was excited and the other sad. No one had ever told her they loved her, "of course he hadn't not really". Jo hadn't known he felt that way. And Dean, god even if part of what Sam had said was true...

She had been so focused on Dean, he was always so self sacrificing for Sam and Mr. Winchester. Jo was overwhelmed, she loved these two more than anyone except her parents. She made up her mind that she would find a way to stay neutral. She had to. She would never cause problems between them. Jo needed the boys in her life, always. Even if that meant never getting to have a relationship with either one. Jo looked across the barn at them, her breath caught.

She put on her best smile and said "I have good news." Their faces looked relieved. "Your dad woke up and talked to me." "He ordered, both of you to get some rest." Dean walked towards her, she knew he was headed for his dad. When he got close, she lightly touched his arm. Dean flinched at her touch. Jo wanted to cry, but told him instead "he's sleeping, let him rest." Dean stood there, she could see him struggling to make a decision. Jo thought he acted more like a father that a son or brother. Dean opted to stay were he was.

Sam studied Jo, he noticed something was wrong. She was putting on another front for him and his brother. As far as he knew the only thing that could be wrong was that she had overheard them. His brother was off to, he had nearly jumped out his skin when she had touched his arm. What a dumb ass, Sam thought. Dean was so transparent. Sam decided to play dumb, he wanted to hang out with Jo and Dean, because he had a gut feeling things were about to seriously change and not for the good.

Sam walked over to them and pulled them both into a hug. "Come on, let's go have some fun." "I got us a twelve pack of brain grenades." "No more thinking tonight." "What do you girls say?"

Dean laughed a gave Sam a soft uppercut to the jaw. "Who are you calling a girl, bitch?"

Sam smiled in earnest now dimples showing. Jo reached out pinched Sam's side and elbowed Dean as she stepped around him and made a run for the dirt bike. She wasn't fast enough though, long legged Sam came up from behind and bear hugged her, picking her up off the ground and sat her on the quad. Jo struggled against him but Sam didn't let go.

Dean stood a few feet away watching Jo trying to bite Sam. Dean thought Sam is right she's awesome. Dean decided to help the lady in distress. He grabbed Sam's arms and pulled till Sam had to let go of Jo. Sam tackled Dean both landing with a thud. Sammy sat on Dean pinning him down. Dean twisted and bucked trying to throw Sam off him, they both stopped as they heard the dirt bike fire up.

Jo drove past laughing and said "later girls." And for show she gunned it, kicking up dirt and hay on them.

Sam rolled off Dean to lay on the ground next to his brother, laughing. Dean laid there for a second staring up at he barn ceiling "dude, I love her too, but I don't want to fight."

Sam turned over on his side looking at his brother. Sam studied Dean and said "me either, she'll always be ours, so the deal is back on." Dean turned his head towards Sam and grinned "alright but if she wants to kiss me, then you can't bitch." "Because you cheated." Dean held out his hand, Sam shook to that.

Sam pulled himself up and said "come on, we owe Nightingale some revenge." Dean frowned as he looked at the quad. Sam knew what Dean was thinking. Sam held up his hands ready to play rock, paper, scissors. Sam won and Dean kicked the dirt. Dean sucked it up and climbed on behind Sam.

Sam hauled ass out to the fort but he noticed the dirt bike wasn't there. He stopped the quad. Sam's gut twisted, he thought did something happen. Dean simply said "lake". Sam took off down the trail. They pulled and up and walked down to the dock. Dean punched Sam "you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sam smiled "dude, that water is going to be cold." Sam shook his head but agreed. The two advanced on Jo. She got up hearing the foot steps, she turned around in time to see their grins. She realized her mistake, she had nowhere to go. "What, stop!" They kept coming. The next thing she knew she was airborne. SPLASH. Jo's body convulsed. She came up gasping. The water was cold.

She treaded water for a second, then looked up, the boys were in different stages of undressing. Jo watched as Sam pulled his shirt over his head. Dean was unbuttoning his jeans. All Jo could think was OMG, there should be a law against them from undressing in public. She paddled closer to the dock, when Dean ran and jumped. "Cannonball!" Waves of water hit her, she sputtered and wiped water away so she could see. Sammy stood at edge of the dock and dove in.

Jo laughed as Dean splashed water on her again. Sammy swam up beside her. She splashed him. Sam said "oh, ok you want to play like that." He lifted her hi out of the water and threw her. Jo's skin was covered in goose bumps as the night air hit her. Then she was under the water again. Dean dunked his brother. After awhile of rowdy play Jo was having trouble staying afloat.

Jo's clothes were weighing her down. "Guys, I'm getting tired." Dean teased her "don't be such a girl." Sam reached over "hold on to me, I'll take you back to shore." Dean dunked both of them again for good measure then swam to the dock and got out.

Sam lifted Jo out of the water to Dean. Jo starting pulling off her boots and clothes off. Sam heaved himself out of the water and went to sit on the dock next to Dean. Jo could see they were both smiling like a Cheshire cats. She got an indignant look on her face, when she only got a bigger smile out of them, she said "you guys could give me some privacy." Sam and Dean replied in unison "no!" And broke out in laughter. Jo looked uncertain for a second then said "the hell with it." And for good measure she turned her back to them and continued to undress. She discarded her shirt first leaving only her white lace bra on. That go her some whistles. She turned then facing them "no one else would put up with you two like I do." They laughed again "we know."

Jo got an idea and smirked. She would teach them a lesson, reverse psychology. She turned around walked over to stand right in front of them and undid the first button on hers jeans. Sam and Dean teased her "you'll chicken out." She smiled her sexiest smile at them as she finished undoing the jeans and peeled the heavy wet material off her. Ha, she had them now. That had wiped the smile off their faces. Jo stood triumphant in front of them, sporting her lacy boy cut panties and matching bra. A second past. Now she was kinds freaking. They weren't teasing her or making jokes. She thought to herself, this isn't good.

Then Dean spoke up, his voice dripping with honey. "What can we do to do convince you to lose the bra and panties." Sam made a startled sound and hit Dean in the gut. Jo laughed at that. Jo got her courage back and said "you first." Dean turned to Sam "what do you think little brother?' Sam stood up looking at Dean and then at Jo. Finally he said with a smile "I don't think either of you has the guts." Dean grinned and stood up "put your money were your mouth is bitch."

Jo was freezing but she was also hot. The water looked very good. Sam and Dean were making beats when Jo slipped her bra and panties off and dove into the water. At the splash they turned to see Jo in the water and the rest of her clothes laying on the dock. "Holy shit, she did it." Dean said, he's mouth hanging open.

Sammy grinned and told Jo "that's my girl." He turned to Dean "you owe me fifty bucks."

Jo swam up to the dock and reached for her panties but Dean scooped them up first. He knelt down dangling them from two fingers. "You cheated Nightingale."

"I did not."

Dean decided to have mercy on her but not just yet. "Say please, Dean can I have my panties back."

Jo rested her chin on the dock and said "I'd rather go into hypothermia." Sam chuckled and sat down on the dock dangling his legs in the water next to her. Dean laid down on his stomach inches from her face. "I got all the time in the world, Jo."

Sam shivered, damn they were all going to be sick out here. Jo's teeth chattered. Dean said "come on baby, just give in so we can go make a campfire and get warm." Jo shook her head. Sam reached over and picked up Jo's bra. "Turn around, he ordered." Jo obeyed and lifted herself out of the water a little so Sam could slip it around her and hook the clasp. Sam told Dean "she's going to get sick", give her ...it took a second for Sam to say "panties." Dean glanced sideways at his brother. "Ok"

Dean got up from the dock and slid into the water. Jo gave him the what are you up to look.

Dean grinned "fair is fair."

"Dean, I'm going to kill you!" Jo said. Dean replied "Honey you already have, now come here." Jo moved closer to him. She lifted her feet up and Dean slipped the panties up over her legs. He slowed and grazed her hips as he finished the task. Sam lifted Jo out of the water rubbing her arms. Jo leaned into him trying to get warm. Sam picked her up and carried her over to the quad. Dean picked up all the clothes and shoes and they took off to the fort.

**Hope you all liked this one, comments are more than welcomed;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Unconditional Love

Part 5

By the time they had made it to the fort all three were freezing. Sam slid off the quad still holding Jo. Jo asked to be put down but Sam held her in his arms. Dean walked over to them "put her down Sam so I can get some clothes on her."

Sam obeyed and watched as Dean slipped his t-shirt over Jo. He threw Sam his clothes and began putting on his over shirt. "Jo, go inside and get under some blankets while we finish dressing and get a fire going alright." Jo nodded to Dean and went inside the fort. The boys discarded their wet boxers and put on their jeans. They went to work on getting a fire going. Dean hung up Jo's clothes and set her boots so they would dry out. Sam grabbed his backpack off the quad and they headed inside.

Jo had laid out the blankets and sleeping bags on the floor. She was sitting up huddled in a sleeping bag when they came in. Jo was still shaking uncontrollably. Sam frowned and went over and knelt beside her. "Jo, are you alright?" Jo was so exhausted and cold it was difficult to speak. Dean had come to her side, he reached out to touch her, she was like ice. "Should we take her outside by the fire or what?" Dean asked Sam. Sam pondered for a minute, "you know I think taking her outside is probably not good, the temperature is dropping fast." Sam took off his jacket and shirt sliding under the blanket next to Jo. He put his arms around her. "I seen this on TV. Dude, get in here lets see if this helps her warm up." Dean followed Sam's lead and slid in beside Jo. Jo was to tired to make a comment. Jo turned so that her back was up against Dean's chest and her head was lying on Sam's chest.

After awhile Jo stopped shaking, an her breathing became even. Dean asked Sam "is she asleep?"

Sam replied "yes, I think so."

A few minutes later the boys were snoring softly along with Jo.

Jo awoke feeling hot and sweaty. She yawned and tried to move, something heavy was holding her down. Jo blinked, her eyes adjusting to the moonlight spilling through the window. Jo eyes went wide, Sam was only an inch from her. She could see his jaw line and smell his cologne, her head was lying on his bare chest. She looked down and saw the strong arm laid over waist. That arm belonged to Dean, she rolled over slightly only to look up into Dean's face. He was awake and watching her. Jo felt like she was on fire now. All she could think was to get up away from them. Especially those eyes that were looking at her so intently. Jo tried to sit up expecting Dean to move his arm but he didn't. Instead, he gripped her tighter. Jo's heart was beating so hard and fast. She swallowed hard and wet her lips. "Dean" came out raspy. She cleared her throat and said "Dean, can you let me up please."

His reply was deep and whispered "If I do it will wake Sammy, so be still and let the kid get some sleep."

Jo wanted to argue, but thinking about the way Dean's voice sounded. Jo studied his face, it was hard to make everything out because of the lack of light but she could make out those lips of his. Jo fought the urge to touch them. She remembered what Sam had said earlier "you call out her name in your sleep." Jo wondered what Dean would sound like asleep saying her name.

Jo took in a breath. Her body was reacting to Dean she could feel the tension and extra heat. Dean had his left leg draped over her left leg. Jo closed her eyes, she didn't have to look down she could imagine watch his jean clad thigh looked like against her bare thigh. Someone must have a bad sense of humor, because she had a dream similar to this with Dean in the staring role. Jo's skin developed goose bumps as she thought about his bare chest so close to her. Jo decided to try and convince him Sam would be fine, that letting her up wouldn't wake him.

So Jo whispered to Dean "I going to have a heat stroke if you don't let me up, you guys are putting off a lot of heat."

Dean smiled and leaned close to her ear. He whispered "your putting off a lot of heat yourself Nightingale." His breath against her ear caused her to shiver. Dean chuckled at this. Jo freaked, she had to get up right now because if not she would do something crazy like turn her head into him and kiss him. Her mind was telling her to and her body diffidently wanted her to. Jo moved her left arm trying to dislodge it from between herself and Dean. Dean had shifted closer trying to get her to be still, and Jo had pushed against him with her hand trying to free her arm, when a surprised gasp escaped Dean's lips. To Jo's horror she realized that she had just pushed her hand into a very private place of Dean's anatomy. Jo's pulled her hand away fast but the damage was already done. "Be still, Jo please be still." said Dean.

Jo turned her head towards Dean "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Dean's body had already responded to Jo before her hand had touched him, but now he was fighting himself to not touch her. Dean studied her lips, he wanted to bit on her lower lip and tug on it. He closed his eyes trying to focus on something to distract him from Jo. Then he heard her whisper "Dean, if you don't let me up..."her voice trailed off. Dean couldn't help not opening his eyes and asking "you'll what?" Jo knew how dangerous the situation was, at least for her. If she did what she wanted then Sam would be hurt, but she would be the one die slowly on the inside. Because she knew Dean would walk away, he always did when it came to women. And Sammy he would hate her. One kiss with Dean and she would lose both of them.

Jo found her voice and finally said "nothing." She turned back over and rested her head on Sam's arm, she felt the tears falling. She held in the sobs, so that Dean wouldn't know she was crying. Finally Jo fell asleep again, and when she woke this time Dean was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Unconditional Love

Part 6

Jo noticed immediately that all the heat was gone. She was alone in all the blankets. The moon was still shining out. Jo sat up worried. She started to panic, they wouldn't just leave her. Jo was out the door walking towards the camp fire in a matter of seconds. Jo stopped about a foot away. Dean looked up from the camp fire to see her standing there, barefooted with his t-shirt on. His gut clenched, he would remember how she looked at this moment till the day he died. Dean's face broke then, she would hate them from now on. His bottom lip trembled, as he ducked his head.

"Dean, oh god, what is it?" Jo was on her knees in front of him. "Dean, what's wrong?" "Where's Sam?"

"Right here, baby." Came the answer from behind her. Sam was sitting on top of the fort watching her.

"Whats..." Jo lost her voice. Then it hit her, "John!" Jo got up and started for the quad. Dean was on his feet in a second, he grabbed her arm. As soon as she faced him he released his hold on her. She could see the look of anguish on his face. Tears were falling, she stood very still, waiting. Dean couldn't bring himself to tell her. He closed his eyes praying the nightmare would be over. Sam watched them, his big brothers heart was breaking again.

Sam jumped down and walked slowly to Jo. Sam's face contorted, he tried to steady his voice as he spoke. Jo stood there staring off between Dean and Sam. She heard the words "I'm sorry" "we got word" "they died taking out the thing that attacked dad." Jo didn't hear anything after that. She felt like she was falling, the dark pit was devouring her. She didn't say a word and she didn't cry. Her face was void of any emotion.

The sound of the dirt bike starting barely registered with her. Jo finally looked up and found Sam standing there, studying her. He handed her clothes to her and she dressed. Sam put the fire out. He got on the quad and he held out a hand to her. Instead of taking his hand Jo reached up and caressed his cheek, she kissed his tears away. "Sam" Jo's voice was a desperate plea.

Sam held her then. "I'm here baby, I won't leave you." "Your safe, I won't let anything hurt you ever again."

Sam stood at the sink looking out into the night. Dean came up leaned against the sink drinking a beer. "How is she?"

Sam turned on his brother then, "go see for yourself" "your an idiot Dean, she needs you and you take off." "She thinks you've pulled back from her and she's lost you."

"Sam, she's going to hate us." "I won't be able to see her look at me, like that." "It would hurt to damn much."

"Dean look at me." Sam took a deep breath and tried not to let Dean see that he was hurting. "You need to go talk to her, and you need to tell her how you feel." Dean looked into his brothers eyes "I can't"

Sam shoved Dean back then, "the deals off" "I won't let her go through this alone" "And even if she doesn't love me, like she loves you, I'll take it." "I'll give her whatever she needs."

Dean reached out and caught his brothers arm. "Sam, don't think like that." "It's not true."

"Dean you have been hit in the head one to many times." "Her world revolves around you for the most part." "And to be honest, the rest of it revolves around me." "Ever since we were little, the three of us have been so close." "I know her well and she try's to hide the fact she is in love with you, hell it even took me a while to figure it out." "But she does and she needs you."

Jo stood rolling up her sleeves on her shirt watching her boys. Sam as usual was talking to much and Dean was, well being Dean. Jo cleared her throat to let them know they had an audience. Sam's face was typical, embarrassed. Jo walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. She walked over to Sam and handed him the beer. "Relax Sam, I'm not going to fall apart."

"Jo, I'm sorry" " I didn't..." Jo stood on her tippy toes and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I know what you were trying to do." "I'm not mad, I'm thankful to have someone love me that much." She reached up and ran her hand through his hair, his was so beautiful, a girl could get lost in him. Deep down she wished she was that girl, but life wasn't going to work out like that, she would end up alone, pining over a guy who stood only a few feet away, it might have been hundreds of miles away because he put up so many walls...

"And if you know me so well Samuel, then you would know I would never use you as a substitute for Dean, ever." "What's between us can't be touched or tainted by anyone else, you will always be a part of me."

"And I better never hear you talk like you would accept less love than you deserve!"

Jo stepped back from him, letting the words sink in, watching his face. She wanted him to understand and see that she had meant what she said. Sam's eyes locked with hers. Dean watched as Jo and Sam stood there, understanding passing between them. As Jo turned from Sam, Dean saw something dark show in Sammy's eyes, then it was gone. Dean thought it must have been his imagination.

His attention drawn to Jo as she dropped a metal box on the table. Jo spoke "When is Bobby suppose to be back?" Sam stood drinking his beer. Dean finally spoke, "a day or two, depends."

"This box contains my parents will." "I'm going to show you two everything, because by the time your dad wakes, I'll be gone."

This caught both Winchesters by surprise. Sam spoke "what do you mean, you'll be gone?"

"I'm leaving for college." My parents and I had already made plans in case something ever happened. Dean spoke then "college, you haven't even graduated from high school yet." Jo laughed, "the official graduation takes place in a couple of weeks, but I've have enough credits to graduate a year early." "Under the circumstances, I doubt the principal will give me a hard time for skipping out a couple of weeks early."

Sam put his beer down "you didn't tell me you were graduating early."

"I haven't exactly had much of a chance." "And it was to important to say over the phone." "Your dad was planning on bringing you guys here to share in the celebration, if all possible."

Dean had walked to stand next to Sam. They watched as she started pulling documents out of the box.

Jo handed a document to Sam, he started reading it. "Jo, this is the deed to this property." "It has our names on here along with yours."

"Mom and Dad always felt like you two were their sons, they wanted to leave you something they knew you loved." "You guys always seemed so happy here." "It's yours to do with what you want." "I won't be coming back here."

Dean shook his head "Jo we love this place, but we love it because of you and your family." "Without you here, it's just a house and land."

Jo nodded but said "then sell it."

Dean held up a hand "Wow, slow down. Your upset, you need to slow down."

Jo spoke ignoring Dean "Dad, just bought a bar. It's located in the next county over." "Dean, Dad's will names you and your father will be responsible for it till Sam and I become of age. Then it will change to show the three us as co-owners, if it's alright with you two, I want us to keep that." "It will provide some income, and a place to stay if one of us would ever need it."

"A bar, your Mom and Dad bought a bar?" Sam had to smile, not in a million years would he have ever guessed something like that.

Jo laughed, "yup, I think it was a mid life crisis deal but hey there's an upside." Dean asked "what's that?"

Jo smiled at him and said "the bar is never closed for the owners." Dean grinned then.

They were finishing going over the paperwork, when John appeared in the doorway. To their surprise he walked over and sat down at the head of the table. Jo looked down, she knew what was coming. She had never expected for him to wake up so soon or be able to walk for that matter.

"Sam would you get me a beer?" John asked. Sam got up and went to the fridge. "Jo, I admire your strength, but you haven't told them everything."

Jo looked up at the oldest Winchester, and thought this guy is tougher than I thought. Jo played dumb, staring off into space.

**Well hope you all like it and thanks for all the nice reviews and things. Makes writing worth it if you know people like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Unconditional Love

Part 7

John took a sip of his beer, watching Jo. "Your not fooling me girl." Jo looked up with her poker face on. Jo remembered this man, when she was a little girl she had a crush on him, thought he walked on water.

But she also remembered all the tears, all the hurts Dean and Sam had been through with him. Jo knew some of the reasons why Dean would never get to close to anyone and why Sam wanted to beat the shit of of John.

John's halo that Jo had always imagined he wore had lost some of the shine to her. Dean and Sam would always come first with her, she knew this man loved his boys. But his quest for justice had changed all three Winchesters for life.

She sat straight, ready for the fight to come. Jo had watched other men tremble in John's presence, but lucky for him she wasn't a man. And she didn't plan to make things easy on him. She looked him right in the eyes and said "I told them everything that mattered." "It's not necessary that you take this any further." Jo heard Sam nearly choke on his beer. Jo didn't take her eyes off John Winchester. She forced herself to stay calm. Who knew what he would do, especially if she showed weakness. "Mr. Winchester, I have a plan. I can take care of myself." Jo took a breath, as much as she was trying to stay in control she was about to lose it. John stood up. "Jo I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

Jo stood to, now angry. "At what cost?" "Are you prepared to take a chance?" John stayed quiet. He knew she needed vent. At John's lack of response Jo finally gave into all the emotions she was feeling.

Dean sat watching the exchange between Jo and his father. He didn't know what exactly was going on, but he had a feeling Jo was going swing on his dad. He had to smile because there were few men would even think about something like that. Damn he loved her. He turned his beer up waiting for shit to hit the fan.

John turned to walk away and said "you will be here in the morning Jo, don't make me track you down." "And yes that's an order and you will learn to obey me!"

Sam and Dean looked at each other in astonishment, WTF?

Jo was in front of John so fast. And then came the right hook.

Dean was up and out of his chair so fast it fell over. Dean got in between Jo and his father. Dean looked scared. "Dad, she's just upset." Dean's face was pleading with his father. Jo shoved Dean out of the way and faced John. "Go ahead!" "Do your worst!" "It will be mild to what will happen to the boys if you force me to come with you." "I'm a liability to them."

"But you know that, don't you." Jo turned looking a Dean and then back to John. "Haven't they been through enough." "I would rather die, than have them hurt because of me." "Maybe not today or tomorrow but I will end up be a weakness to them."

Sam spoke up. "Jo, that's not the truth." "Your one of the strongest parts of us."

John looking at Dean said "You are already a weakness to them and your not fully trained which makes it worse." John reached over an lifted Jo's chin. "Jo, you knew this could happen, you promised your father that you would finish your training with me." "Now I know things are bad right now, but this is the life of a hunter and their families." "You will hate me, I can promise you that, but I can also promise that you will be able to take care of yourself when it's over."

"Joanna, you leave now, and I will track you down." "And I will use every resource to keep you in line." "So unless you want my boys to suffer, then you will do as I say." Jo jerked her chin out of his grip and she stared into his eyes, realizing this man meant every cruel word he just said. Jo's face showed defeat. She closed her eyes and said.

"Your my legal guardian till I'm eighteen, but when that day comes, you and I will have a private conversation." "And you better pray that Dean and Sam don't get hurt because of this, because if I'm not dead, I will take it out on you." She opened her eyes they glittered as she spoke. Her mouth held a chilling smile. "And I will enjoy hurting you John Winchester, I would do any_thing for them." "Be careful how far you push."

And to the surprise of both of his sons John leaned forward, kissed Jo's forehead as said "I expect no less from you." Then he left them all staring after him. As the door clicked closed Dean let out the breath he had been holding.

Dean's mind racing "what the hell had just happened."

Jo stood her chest heaving. Sam started towards her but the look she gave him stopped him cold.

"I'm going for a ride, I'll be back by dinner time." "Sam please change the general's dressings for me."

Jo went to the fridge grabbed a six pack, stuffed it inside her pack. On the way out the door she grabbed her rifle and knife.

Dean watched her go out the door and down the stairs. He looked over at Sam.

"Dude, I'll stay go with her. Dad will kick your ass if you don't." Dean stayed put for a second turning to stare at the door his dad was behind.

"Be careful Sammy, I'll have my phone." "Anything looks wrong call me!"

Sam raised his voice "I'm not stupid Dean, I can handle this." "Now go, she doesn't need to be alone."

Dean nodded in agreement and headed out the door.

Jo had just got her horse saddled. She slid the rifle in place and stepped into the stirrup.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Jo looked down at Dean. He had that look on his face. Jo cursed, she just wanted to be alone.

"I'll be right outside", she replied and trotted out of the barn.

A few minutes later Dean rode up to her. Jo couldn't look at him so she just nudged her horse forward building speed until they were in a full out run. Dean kept stride next to her. They slowed down when they got to the tree line. Neither of them spoke, they made their way through the trees finally coming to the stream. Jo turned her horse and followed the stream north, then broke across and came to stop in the small clearing. Jo was reluctant to dismount but she knew that today would be the day, she would have to get Dean Winchester out of her system for good. Because tomorrow life would change things for good.


	8. Chapter 8

Unconditional Love

Part 8

**Don't own em but love them.**

"_Thanks for all the encouragement, hope you to hear all your thoughts on this chapter, cause I know you all love these characters as much as I do. I'll do my best to give them there due." Kay_

**Writing this I chose to listen to Evanescence "My Immortal". And now Jo with the feeling of weight of world on some very young shoulders...**

Jo didn't bother to even speak, she didn't trust herself to not start crying. And right now things were just to raw with Dean. So she chose to ignore him. Jo sat down leaning on a dead tree stump with her back to him.

Dean stood at few feet away, watching Jo. He wondered if she was going to be alright. She had always been tough. He had witnessed her comforting a lot of people over the years, including himself. Jo's approach had always been gentle but strong. He had tried to push her away when he had been hurting, but she would never walk away from him. Jo had saved him more than once. It seemed that if Sam or himself was hurting she had always been there.

Dean had found out that kind of friendship was special. Because for the most part, friends in general would miss those important things. The things that broke a person, made them give up. Dean thought the three of them had been through a lot, and were truly lucky to have each other.

But now Jo needed him to be there for her. He wanted to, more than anything, but he had let Sammy be this person for her for so long, he didn't know if he would be able to be what she needed. Sam had insight to Jo, because while Sammy had been studying Jo, Dean had been taking care of what was left of his family.

Dean making his mind up walked over and sat down next to Jo. He reached in her bag intending to pull out a couple of beers but felt something cold and hard. It felt like a lighter, he pulled it out of the bag. Expecting it to be Jo's, but to his surprise it was his.

He frowned looking down at it. Dean had lost this the last time he was here. Jo had given it to him last year for his birthday. He had looked everywhere for it. Dean felt a pang of guilt remembering how he had lost it. Somehow Jo had found it when he hadn't been able to. He got a beer for Jo and handed it to her and then opened one for himself. Finally breaking the silence Dean asked "Where did you find it, I looked everywhere."

Jo finished up her beer before answering. Staring off into the distance she said "Jemma, said to tell you she was sorry for taking it",Jo turned then looking into Dean's eyes and said "she just wanted to have a way to be close to you." Turning away from him tears slipped down her cheeks.

It was all to much at once. Her chest felt like it was crushed, breathing was more force of will than natural. Her mind betrayed her, flashing the imagine from six months ago. Jo had went to find Dean but had found a lot more than she was looking for.

The intimacy she had witnessed between Jemma and Dean had left a huge gash across her heart. And part of her tears today were left over from that night.

Dean put his head down knowing in his heart that Jo knew what had taken place between Jemma and himself. He doubted he could explain how and why things had happened.

He could see it had affected her. Dean reached over and cupped Jo's face turning it towards him. He was at a loss of words. Their eyes locked and a thousand words passed between them. Dean pulled Jo into his lap and held her tight. They had experienced so much pain, Dean wondered if they would ever get a real chance to be together.

He wanted it all to be over with. He wanted the demon that had killed his Mom and all the evil that continued torture people to just be over. Dean's eyes filled with tears remembering what his mother had once told him "Angels are watching over you Dean." Dean closed his eyes thinking about Jo, she was as close to an angel that life was going to send. He was for sure about that and he decided he would find a way to have her in his life.

Dean continued to hold Jo while she slept. Night had fallen, he would have to wake her soon before the temperature dropped to much. He wished things could stay just like this but he knew it wouldn't. His heart cried out for a few more minutes so Dean sat there under the moonlight enjoying the warmth coming off Jo's body.

Sam stood quiet watching his brother from the tree line. He loved Dean and knew that he deserved someone who could put him first before everything and everyone. But deep down Sam didn't want it to be Jo. Sam turned swallowing his jealousy for the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Unconditional Love

Part 9

Don't own em but love them.

Reviews are welcomed whether you like it or hate it;)

**Narrative: Two weeks later Jo is preparing for the party/or more accurate memorial send off for her parents. This had been planned as a graduation celebration but now under the circumstances it served to honor her parents memory. The Harvelle's had been a strong presence in the hunting world so a lot of hunters were coming to pay respects and have a beer in their honor.**

Jo had kept to herself for the most part the last couple of weeks, going through the motions but not feeling much. Mr. Winchester had recovered nearly completely now. To her surprise there had been no repercussions for hitting him. The boys had given her space even though she knew Sammy had been hurt because she hadn't sought him out for comfort.

But Jo was just trying to make it from day to day, talking was just to much. She had declined to give her valedictorian speech for graduation opting to have the principal to give a pep talk instead. And now standing in front of the mirror Jo had a mix of emotions. Depression was her point man but she had an overwhelming feeling of elation today. Anticipation for tonight's party was increasing. Jo stood quiet while her soul was screaming. She took extra care to dress and put makeup on. She had a responsibility tonight even though staying in bed held more pull than going to the Roadhouse.

A knock on her bedroom door broke the trance. Jo said "come in." It was Sam. He stood there in the doorway taking the sight of her in. All he could think was that she was so beautiful. He would have commented on how pretty she looked but he decided to wait till later.

"If you don't mind Dad and us would like to see you before we leave."

Jo smiled at him, "I'll be right there." Jo took one last look in the mirror. She had choose a black short sleeved button down western shirt with jeans and boots. The makeup she had applied seem to conceal her lack of sleep. Jo practiced a smile in the mirror and then joined the Winchesters.

Dean sat quiet on the floor next to the fire place. He had been even more quiet than usual. But sensing her he turned and smiled up at her. Sam and Mr. Winchester were standing on either side of Dean. Jo looked at the three of them. If you didn't know what they did for a living you would be fooled into thinking how normal they looked. A man and his sons. Not one of the most tenacious hunters and his sons that were well on their way to be just as dangerous as their father.

Jo stopped in front of them maybe two foot away and to her surprise Mr. Winchester closed the gap between them. He gave her a hug, then took her hand placing something inside of it. Jo noticed the tear that slipped from John's eye. She opened her hand and found a gold heart locket. She saw the inscription on the face. "We love you Nightingale." Jo fought the desire to cry. She opened the locket to find a picture of her mother and father inside. Jo's hand trembled, Sammy came to her rescue taking the necklace and helping her put it on.

Jo managed to say "thank you." A rumble of an engine startled her. The boys were up and out the door before she had time to blink.

John said "come on girl."

Jo followed him out onto the front porch. Bobby was stepping out a 1967 Chevy camero. Jo recognized this car instantly. It was her favorite car in all the world. Jo wasn't sure what to think. The boys were grinning from ear to ear. Jo looked up at Bobby for an explanation.

Bobby told Jo "your parents found this and had me restore it for your graduation present."

Jo excitement over rode the sadness for a moment. "No way, how could they not tell me about this?'" "It's beautiful!" Jo was now running her hand along the contours of the car. Bobby stepped up and handed her the keys.

"It's yours, take her for a spin." Jo corrected Bobby "you mean take him for a spin." Sammy smiled, some of Jo's fire was back.

"Go ahead meet us at the Roadhouse alright." Said John.,

Jo and the boys got in. Dean sat in the front seat with Jo. Dean turned to Jo and said "gorgeous" she was sure he was talking about the car but she would pretend the comment was also for her personally. They took off down the road with the windows rolled down rocking out to Nickelbacks "Burn It To The Ground." Jo laughed out loud as they cranked it up. Jo opened the camero up having some fun. Her baby handled like a dream. Jo caught Sammy watching her through the rear view. The heat in his eyes made her blood run hot. Jo felt a little reckless, she glanced up given him a look back. Then like she was a pro at flirting she winked at him. Turning her full attention back to driving Jo pulled off onto a section of hard packed dirt. She spoke then "I'm going to have some fun, you two should get out." Dean looked offended but didn't move, Sam just sat there laughing.

"Alright don't say I didn't warn you!"

Jo gave it hell then. She took off doing a few doughnuts then taking off on the familiar road. She hugged the corners loving the feel of the speed. A couple of hours later the Oreo trio slid up in front of the bar. She earned more than a few whistles as she got out of the car.

There was a crowd of people who had been standing outside talking, including some of Jo's school mates. She smiled in geniue for the first time in two weeks. Jo felt the stares, especially from the females standing there. Jo had just pulled up with the hottest guys in the state.

Jo decided to have more than some fun. Jo noticed Jemma, she looked pretty hot in that mini skirt. Jo walked over to Dean leaned up and pulled his head down for a slow kiss on the lips. Then she turned to Sammy. She put her hands on his shoulders and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. Sammy leaned in and told her "your a bad girl."

Jo smiled at him before giving him the same kiss as Dean, then she jumped down and walked towards the bar. She made sure to saunter through the door. The music hit her full force. Jo made herself a promise, fun and a lot of it, its what she was going to have.

Dean had leaned up against the car next to Sam watching Jo walk away. He would like to believe her kissing him had no effect on him. But it had and he wanted more. Hell he was pissed he hadn't got to have her wrap her legs around him. Sammy was still smiling.

Sam stopped smiling and spoke to his brother "as much as I enjoyed that, she's in trouble." "I got a feeling we better stay close to her."

Dean nodded in agreement. Jo was acting out of character. Tonight was going probably be the night she let go. Which was good, but this place was full of hunters which meant trouble. The boys headed inside to find Jo. They didn't even notice all the females with look of open invitations on their faces. The only female that had their attention was Joanna.


	10. Chapter 10

Unconditional Love

Part

Don't em but love them.

As Dean and Sam walked into the roadhouse people were dancing to Lady Gaga's "Poker Face" but to Dean's surprise Jo was dancing also. He had never seen her move like that, she was good. Dean frowned when he noticed the guy she was dancing with.

Dean didn't even stop to explain to Sam he started across the dance floor parting the crowd with nothing but the look on his face. Sam smiled as he watched his brother, he had to admit he was impressed. Dean was still young but apparently his reputation was well enough known. And the look on his face made Sam laugh. If anyone could handle Jo it was him. Sam made his way to the bar keeping on eye on the situation just in case. The guy dancing with Jo must have been a football player and even though he wasn't tall as Dean he was formidable.

Jo had sweet talked Ash the new bartender into a couple of shots of tequila. And now Jo's body was feeling warm and a little numb. She had one hand on her dance partner's chest while she danced close to him. It wasn't lost on Jo that Dean was coming her way. So she acted as she hadn't seen him and pretended to be lost in the music. She closed her eyes, the tequila was working miracles on her aching heart. Jo moved with the beat, hips swaying and feet moving.

She blinked and looked up her partner was gone and Dean was in his place. Jo's hand dropped for a second, then she decided oh well, get rid of my dance partner suffer the consequences. She whistled loudly catching her friend running the music and signaled to start the song over and turn it up.

Now Lady Gaga was blasting to almost a deafening level. Jo put a hand up to Dean's neck holding on and starting to move against him. She closed his eyes, feeling Dean hard body pressed closed to hers. She felt him take over the lead and move with her. Hip to hip, one of legs in between hers. Who knew he could dance like this. Jo disconnected with him to turn around and put her body up to his reaching back and head his face on either. Dean couldn't help himself he slid a hand around to rest on her stomach moving in rhythm with her. The other rested on her hip. His body aching loving ever touch of her body against him.

Damn she was torturing him, then the song ended. Jo disconnected so fast from him Dean groaned from the lose of heat. ACDC's "Have a Drink On Me" started playing. Dean watching as Jo made her way to the bar. He watched her retreating back never even looked back to him. Dean ran a hand across his mouth trying to recover, the little minx was bad.

Dean joined Sam at the bar. Sam took a close look at Dean's face and burst into laughter. "Shut up, Sam!" Dean reached across the bar and grabbed a bottle Jack Daniels.

"Dean we are suppose to be keeping an eye on Jo, not getting shit faced."

"She can handle herself, Sam, or haven't you noticed she's been developing her skills."

Sam grinned as Dean took a shot. Jo had did a number on him, serves him right for being so cocky Sam thought. Sam kept an eye on Jo, several people were talking to her. Three guys and a girl. Sam swore under his breath. Jemma, girls talking about a guy they are both attracted to is never good especially when one was drinking. Jo was smiling that sweeter than sweeter smile.

Sam hit Dean's arm. Dean looked up at Sam and turned to the direction of Jo and Jemma. Dean grimaced, and decided he needed another shot.

Dean watched out of the corner of his eye. He watched as Jemma and Jo hugged. Oh man this couldn't be good. He was going to pay dearly. The music faded and now you could nothing but people's conversations.

One of Jo's friends came up and gave her a hug, hey buddy how about you sing for us. Jo smiled at Garret. "Why not" she said, call me when your set up." Sam and Dean turned around to listen to a guy standing on the stage.

"Alright people I've convinced the girls to sing for us!" A loud cheer went up from part of the crowd. Sam looked at Dean, Dean gave him the you got me look. Dean's dad came up then sitting beside Dean.

To Dean's surprise Jo walked over to the stage with a couple of other girls. Mr. Winchester made the comment "she likes to sing to."

And to Dean and Sam's amazement Jo stood front and center taking the mic in her hands.

The band started playing Lacy J. Dalton's "Black Coffee". Jo's voice wasn't as low as the artist who actually sung this but she was holding her on. Dean watched Jo and seen as she seemed at ease on stage, he seen the moment she let go. She had a voice.

A few seconds after the first song ended. The band started up again The Judd's "Born to Be Blue." Dean took along drink. Jo started singing and dancing with the girls on stage. Dean whistled damn he could get used to this. Sam was yelling "go Jo."

John looked over at his boys, and shook his head. He was going to have his hands full between them and now Jo. The Winchesters sat and watched Jo sing her heart out. Next came The Judd's "I Know Where I'm Going".

Jo focused on the wall in the far corner, she didn't like crowds but she loved to sing. She decided to go for broke. She made eye contact with Dean. Jo started to sing to him only. The song ended Jo started to leave the stage but the crowd wanted another one.

They yelled out we want "Eve". Jo laughed into the micro phone and said "alright, alright but you who don't like rap better leave now." No one got up to leave. The band start to play again Dean turned to Sam. Sam was smiling, "It's called let me blow your mind." Sam laughed at Dean's as eyebrows went up.

Jo and the girls were dancing in sync to each other. It was quite a show. The younger crowd had their hands up. The set ended and Jo got off the stage. She felt invincible at the moment, she decided the old man had been bluffing about punishing the boys if she took off. Jo was headed out the door when she heard something. It was Jemma, she was talking shit about Dean.

Jo decided she could make a detour before leaving. Jo's face said it all, even the guy Jemma had been rubbing up on backed off. Jo tapped her on the shoulder "did you say something Jemma?" Jemma face turned red realizing Jo had heard her.

Jemma turned sticking boobs out and said "what if I did Harvelle?" "You shouldn't be jealous, he wasn't even that good." "I mean we all know he and Sam just babysit you anyway." "Maybe if you ask nice he'll show you his limited skills." Jo laughed grabbed a shot sitting on the table and downed it.

The next thing Jemma knew she was on the floor with a bloody nose. She screamed "you bitch!" Jemma's cousin Jess was advancing on her. The guy was at least six foot and 250 pounds. Jo knew this was his excuse to hurt her, she had turned him down flat and he had hated her every sense. Jo welcomed it, she would enjoy putting his ass on the floor also. Dean and Sam came to stand on either side of her.

Jemma spat at them "you freaks, I wonder if Jo's been lying." "Maybe you three got something kinky going on."

Jo spoke to the boys "I got this, back off." Sam looked over at Dean. They backed off a little standing behind her. Jess stepped up "Jo I don't want to hurt you but I will."

Jo laughed in his face "Jess your pathetic, the only reason your standing here is because you wanted me and I turned your ass down." Jess took a swing at Jo. Jo ducked and returned the favor landing a punch to his gut causing him to double over. Then Jo let go, Jess was on the ground bleeding with her standing over him smiling. Jo looked out to the crowd of people watching. "What? You've never seen a douche bag get his ass kicked by a girl?" With that she turned and headed for the door. She felt a little better now. She picked up the pace, Jo needed to make it to the car before the boys could stop her from leaving.

Jo made it to the car and started to get in, when Dean grabbed her hand. "Where are you going?" Jo turned and smiled at him and Sam. "I'm outta here Winchester, so let go."

"No, you know I can't Jo."

Jo made a face "Look Dean be your own man for a minute." "Your Dad isn't going to do anything to you for letting me go."

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you."

"Don't be, I can take care of myself, now back off." Jo looked sullen.

"No, Jo I'm sorry I know things are tough but I'm not letting go."

To Jo's amazement Sam hit Dean from behind knocking him out. "Let's go, but I'm driving you've had to much to drink."

Jo had to smile, her Sammy had come to the rescue. She opened the door climbed over to the passenger seat and gave the keys over to Sam. Dean raised his head to see Sam and Jo drive off together.


	11. Chapter 11

Unconditional Love

Part 11

Don't own em but love them.

A week later Sam looked up as Jo walked out of the shower wearing a towel. He tried to keep his eyes down but two seconds later he decided to steal another glance only to meet Jo's gaze. She blushed grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom. Sam shook his head trying to think straight, hell it wasn't his fault she caused him to turn to mush around her.

They had managed to evade his dad and Dean so far but Sam knew it wouldn't be long before they would be caught. Sam had used the credit card dad had given him to buy both he a Jo some clothes and supplies. They had been doing some pool hustling to avoid using the credit card again. Jo was really good at hustling pool, she reminded him of Dean.

About forty-five minutes later Jo emerged. Sam smiled up at her "you look great!" Jo tilted her head at him. "I look slutty Sam."

Sam replied "you could never look slutty."

Jo smiled at him and decided to talk about something else. "Let's get going see if we can wrap this up early and come back and watch some movies."

Sam got put his jacket on and opened the door for her.

They had gotten in the bar easily enough. Jo had put some money in the jukebox box and Sam had went to put some quarters down on a pool table to challenge the winner. Sam walking back to Jo scanned the bar again, he felt things were off some how. Sam noticed a guy in the corner watching Jo, maybe that short denim skirt had been to much. Sam picked up his pace to come up next to her. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. Jo swallowed hard. She knew coming in these bars was dangerous, her and Sam looked young. Sam towered over everyone but that sweet baby face wouldn't scare off the major asses. She moved with Sam as they danced. Jo remembered the last bar. Sam had taken a guy on twice his age to protect her.

Jo started to tell Sam maybe they should go home. The last thing she wanted was Sam hurt. When Sam leaned close. "Lets go." It was a command. Something was wrong, Jo allowed Sam to pull her towards the door. They didn't manage to get to the door. Two guys stood blocking their exit. Sam positioned himself with Jo behind him.

The guy who had been sitting in the corner watching Jo walked up. He was scary as hell, a long jagged scar across his left cheek. He smiled at Sam and held up his hands. "Hey man, your welcome to leave, but your little friend is staying here with me."

Sam was worried, he and Jo could probably take some of these guys, but he looked around again another group of guys were standing by the bar and he was sure they would attack if the stranger ask them to. Sam assessing the rest of the bar again noticed something, his dad was sitting at a table by the back door. How had he missed him, shit. Sam knew they were screwed one way or another. Sam whispered something to Jo and she nodded. Jo walked over to the stranger with a scar. She gave him her best scared and pleading look. The guy reached out to grab her and she hit him. Sam had barreled into the two guys at the door. Fists and legs flying. Sam froze, he heard Jo gasp. He turned to see the stranger had a gun to Jo's head. Sam got off the guy he had down putting his hands up in surrender. Sam watched as Dean had managed to come out of no where. Dean had his hand gun to back of the guys head. "Drop it asshole." Sam had to smile he had never been so glad to Dean and his dad.

John had guns drawn on the crowd. The doorway was cleared and the four of them backed out. Dean ordered Sam to go with Dad.

The drive back to Jo's house was long. Jo knew better to say anything to Dean. The look on his face was murderous. Sam had caught her eyes at the truck stop when they were refueling. His eyes seem to say I'm sorry. Jo had giving him an apologetic smile. It was past midnight when they finally pulled up to the house. Dean had started to get out of the car when Jo spoke. "I'm sorry Dean." Dean let out a ragged breath but continued out of the car.

John called out to them as he got out of the car, "go down to the barn. I'll be there in a minute."

Jo and Sam sat on a hale bay, stealing glances at Dean. He was leaning up against the frame of the barn looking up at the stars. Jo turned and looked at Sam a tear slipped down her cheek. Sam cupped her face and wiped it away. Movement caused them to look up. John and Dean were looking at them. Sam dropped his hand away from Jo.

Jo watched as John undid his belt buckle and slid his belt out of the loops of his pants. Jo swallowed hard, this wasn't good. Jo wasn't scared for herself but for Sam. She didn't want him to get hurt. Jo got up off the hay bale and walked forward putting herself in between John and Sam. She held John's gaze waiting. He gave her a cold look, that sent fear down her spine.

Then she heard John say "take off your shirt Dean." Jo stood confused for a moment, then understood.  
"No!" she yelled. Dean never said a word he just did as his father commanded. Sam was on his feet and running towards his dad, when John told Sam "stay back if you don't won't it to be worse." Sam looked to Dean.

Dean told Sam "Stay back."

Jo spoke to John then. "This is my fault!" "You want to punish someone, then punish me."

John looked at Sam "Hold her."

Jo turned to late. Sam held her tight. "Let me go Sam, this is insane." "Your going to stand back and let this happen?" "He's going to beat Dean, let me go!" Jo struggled but Sam wouldn't let go. Jo couldn't see the tears falling from Sam's eyes.

Jo's snapped up at John's harsh words. "I warned you Jo, but you didn't listen, now the boys will suffer because of you."

Jo struggled harder, flinching as the leather came across Dean's back. She screamed for him to stop over and over. Finally giving up speaking all she could do was sob. Dean hadn't made a sound. John had finally stopped. Dean was trying to stand up straight but nearly fainted going down on one knee. It took him a minute but he got up. His face was full of pain. Jo stood watching him, she wanted to throw up. She had caused this.

She heard John say "Sam let her go."

Jo stood there in shock. John walked over to her. Jo watched as Dean stood silently. She started to step around John to help Dean but he caught her arm. "Your next."

Jo heard Sam gasp. She had turned around with her back to John, when she heard Dean voice "Dad, please, don't" his voice was full of pain and breaking.

"I don't want to hear another word from either of you." Was John's reply. Jo felt the sting of the belt against her back, she gasped.

Sam started for John when his dad's words stopped him in his tracks."Unless you want your brother to receive more Sam stand down."

Sam looked to Dean for support but the look Dean gave him held him in place. He turned his attention back to his father and Jo.

Dean stood in disbelief as Jo took her punishment. Dean had no idea how his father was doing this. He had been strict with Sam and himself. But this kind of punishment was a first. Jo fell then and went down to her knees but she struggled to get back up.

Dean stepped forward then "no more" he told his father. "Sam, carry her for me." "I'm hurting to bad."

Sam obeyed Dean immediately, thankful his brother had finally stopped this. Sam wanted to beat John till he couldn't walk anymore but Jo and Dean needed him.

Jo stood with Dean's and Sam's assistance. But Jo spoke to John now "Finish it!" "I can take it." She pulled away from the boys then.

John's anger was showing. He thought to himself I will have to break her or she will never listen. He started hitting her again, after the fifth strike Jo passed out.

Reviews are most welcomed, and for the record I don't hate John but this is a necessary evil to advance the story and show the bond between Jo and the boys.


	12. Chapter 12

Unconditional Love

Part 12

Don't own em but love em!

(Much apologies for taking so long to update. Thank you all for the wonderful comments and encouragements.)

Sam had been asleep but having a terrible dream. Jo was hurt and he couldn't get to her. Everything was fuzzy and hard to understand. But then he saw blood running on the ground around his feet. He was fighting with everything he had and finally broke free. Only to find Jo laying so still and his father over her. Sam was sure she was barely alive, he had bent down to tend to her when he had woke up. Sam got out of bed quietly so that he wouldn't wake Dean. He didn't bother to put a shirt on or wash the tears away on his face. He closed the door to the room he and Dean were sharing and headed to Jo's room. Sam didn't even knock, he just walked in and shut the door. There was a dim night light giving off a glow in the bathroom, enough for him to see that Jo's bed was empty. He went to the bathroom and didn't find her there either. Her bedroom window was open, he was certain he knew were she was now. He slipped out her bedroom window and pulled it closed behind him. He took off in a full out run. A few minutes later he was outside the fort's entrance. Sam started through the door only to hear a gun cock. Jo was sitting up against the wall facing the door. When she saw it was Sam she lowered the gun and put it on the ground. The lantern she had lite gave her a good enough look at Sam's face to know he had been crying.

"What's wrong?" The words came out harsher than she had planned. The last two months had been rough. She had barely spoken to him and had kept to herself. Mr. Winchester had left for a job today and she had needed some time to herself. But it didn't look like she was going to get any.

Sam didn't say much just "had a bad dream." Then he had looked at her in a way and she had took down some of her defenses. Sam had fell asleep with his head resting in her lap. Jo slowly lowered his head to her jacket and walked outside for some fresh air. Immediately she knew she wasn't alone. As she turned she saw Dean sitting up against a log drinking a beer.

Jo went and sat down next to him. Dean handed her a beer neither one of them saying anything for a long while. Jo spoke finally "he's alright, he said he had a bad dream."

Dean quietly turned and faced her, his face was hard to read.

Jo felt hot under Dean's gaze. "What?" Jo said.

"Nothing, I guess but my little brother runs to you when he has a bad dream." "Makes me wonder if he will ever out grow you."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Jo asked heatedly.

"Jo, don't play naive with me, you know how he feels about you." "Hell there isn't anything he wouldn't do for you right or wrong."

Jo couldn't pretend she didn't get what he was saying but she wished she could. Life had gotten way to complicated.

"I'll be gone soon, so you don't have to worry Dean." Jo started to get up but Dean reached out and stopped her. Her bare arm felt like it was on fire were his fingers gripped her. He pulled her down into his lap. She could smell the beer on his breath, she wondered how many he had drank. This was not normal for them, unless you count the one other time. But he had been hurting bad and she had given him a lot of leeway then.

"You should let me go." Jo whispered.

"I want you to say it first."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb, Joanna, tell me."

"Sorry Dean but I think you've either had one two many drinks or have been hit on the head to many times."

"You want me to remind you then?"

"I mean I would love to prove my point, Jo." "Things were so fun last time, you do remember, don't you?"

Jo's breathing became uneven as she remembered. All this time and she had thought he hadn't remembered, he had been drinking a lot that night. Well all of them had. Sam had passed out early on, whiskey was not his drink. And Jo had willed herself not to ever think of it, and sometimes it killed her.

"Your a bastard Dean."

"No darling that was not the words used." "Maybe I need to demonstrate for you so you can remember."

"Dean, please, don't do this..."

"Well you got two out of five right but that's not good enough Jo."

Dean quickly turned Jo around in his lap, he restrained her up against him. Dean was so close he could feel her pulse, it was pounding and racing at the same time.

"You know Jo, I want something else out of you tonight also." "Which one of us do you love?"

Jo was trying to stay in control of herself. But when she heard that, she went still.

"You know Sam is convinced it's me, but I want to hear it for myself."

"Keep dreaming Winchester, it's not going to happen."

Jo attempted to get up, but Dean held her tight.

"Let me go Dean."

"What's not going to happen Jo?" "This?" With that Dean slid his hand between Jo's legs. He started to cup her and caress her.

Jo's body responded, she let out a whimper.

"Tell me sweetheart, which is it?" "Sammy or me?"

Jo was to caught up in the sensations to respond. Dean could tell she was trying not to move against his stroking fingers and hand but her body had went soft against him.

Before Jo knew what was happening, Dean slipped his hand into her jeans, caressing her womanhood through her panties.

Dean let out a groan, she was hot and soaking wet against his hand. He forgot what he was trying to do for a moment and backed his hand out of her jeans enough to slip down her panties. His big calloused hand felt soft warm skin, silken hair and the evidence of her arousal. He wondered if she responded to anyone else like this. More specific "Sam". He wondered if she had let his brother touch her like this. His arousal cooled slightly.

"Jo, I want to know something."

"Wwhatt?"

"Have you let Sam do this?" As he asked, he slid one finger into her tightness. Dean was sure of the answer, but he wanted her to say it.

"No, Dean, no one but you has ever touched me."

"Don't lie, you let Sam kiss you."

"You know what I mean, Dean."

"Then tell me Jo, tell me what you told me before." "I need to hear it baby, please." Dean had surprised himself with his own need.

Dean throbbed so hard when he felt Jo clench down on him. She was so tight, he wanted her so bad.

"Dean, why are you torturing me?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Dean, stop this now please." "Let me keep what sanity I have left." "You can go tease any girl, what your doing to me is so wrong."

"Does it feel wrong Jo?"

"No, Dean it's doesn't, but that's the problem because tomorrow you'll act like you never touched me and I'll spend the rest of my life miserable."

"Sooo, it is me."

"What do you mean?" "You love me Joanna Beth Harvelle."

It took Jo a minute to compose herself before she spoke, Dean was still stroking her and she had to concentrate really hard to think.

"Things are complicated Dean, please stop." Dean stopped then and turned her around to face him.

"Complicated?" Dean's face was cast in shadows.

Jo didn't want to hurt him but she couldn't pretend he was the only one she had feelings for, or that his method of getting her to talk was ok.

"Don't do this again Dean, we both know you care for me but you'll never give me all of you." "I would expect nothing less." "It's true you make me feel things I didn't know was even possible but your the only person who has ever touched me other than Sam." "And a kiss from Sam is mild compared to what you have done to me." "Do you know what's it's like to watch the man you love, making love to someone else." "Something changed that day Dean." "I'm here for you but I'm not a toy for your amusement."

"Jo, I refuse to play your game." "You have to pick one of us."

"Dean Winchester you are so full of yourself." "I don't want either one of you."

Jo hoped those words had him convinced, because another touch from Dean and she would do anything he asked.

Dean got up then and started to walk away. He turned then and said "have it your way."


	13. Chapter 13

Unconditional Love

Part 13

Don't own em but love em!

Thanks for all the great reviews.

Jo walked back into the fort feeling like she had just fought a bear. Tears were falling. She knew better than most Dean had issues. She had thought the liberties he had took the night he had been drinking had been a one time deal, Jo had never said a word about it and neither had Dean. She had believed for over a year now that he had been to drunk to remember what had happen, what she had said, what he had said. How could he use how she felt about him against her. She cursed herself for not being stronger. He and Sam had to much control over her. She had to get away from them as soon as possible, but she couldn't leave till Mr. Winchester ok'd or there would be a repeat performance. And regardless she could not do that again.

Jo went into the fort and sat down next to Sam. She reached down and brushed a lock of hair away from his face. His eyes opened then studying her. Jo's body started to tremble uncontrollably. Sam sat up cradling her against his chest. Jo's tears ran down Sam's warm chest. The steady beating of Sam's heart lulled Jo to sleep. When she woke she was in her own bed and the rays of daylight were coming through the window.

The heat and steam from the shower made Jo feel human again, she switched to cold to finish bringing herself completely awake. Jo made a vow to herself then, as much as she loved the boys she had to distance herself put the mountain load of emotions on a shelf. She still had awhile before she could put some physical distance between them so for now it would have to be an emotional wall. Taking care of their needs had always come before herself but she couldn't let that happen anymore, it would cause her to go crazy.

As Jo stepped out onto the porch she felt the damp cool morning. Even if evil was all around the sky still held a beautiful hope that things could be wonderful and good. She smiled as waited for the boys to wake and join her for their daily training.

Training began with stretching and warmups. But full contact sparing was what Jo was looking for. She studied the boys intently, they were going through the routine but were not trying to hard. Jo was itching for her time up. Dean ordered Sam and Jo to spar. Sam gave her a huge smile and the match started. Sam wasn't paying attention, it was clear. Jo move to the left sidestepped and made good solid contact with Sam. His eyebrow came up as he released Jo wasn't messing around. Ten minutes later, they were matching each other with each strike and block.

Dean was yelling out orders to she and Sam trying to coach them but finally gave up ordering Sam to step back so he could demonstrate in person. Jo forced herself to still cool, concentrating only on anticipating Dean's moves. She was bested several times before she found a rhythm. Dean's stance changed from offensive to defensive. Sweat was pouring down his face, Jo could tell he was getting upset because she was keeping him at bay. Dean's jaw clenched, he pulled his t-shirt off in one swift movement wiping his face then discarding it on the ground. Jo took a deep breath, she was sure he was trying to distract her but this time she wasn't going to let him win.

Sam watched on the sidelines trying to envision Jo and Dean's next move but he noticed quickly that his brother had changed his technique. And Jo, well he had never seen her this focused. Dean bested her in the end but with some more practice at this level, Sam was sure Jo could do serious damage.

The day rolled by fast and night began to fall. Jo opted to go swimming, when she let Dean know what she was going to do he said he would go with her. Sam was engrossed in a new book he had found and declined to go along.

The moonlight shown on the lake giving a feel of tranquility. Jo got off the quad and loaded "Sitting on the dock of the bay" by Otis Redding. Dean watched as the blonde beauty went and stood at the edge of the dock. Dean let out a long breath. What he was about to do would cause problems but he couldn't be away from her any longer. Jo was so entranced with the water she didn't hear Dean come up behind her. Dean reached around cupped her cheek. He slowly turning her around to face him. Jo's first instinct was to run but she looked into those soulful eyes and she couldn't move. Dean put his other arm around her leading her into dancing with him.

Dean's body felt completely relaxed against her, and that was odd. Jo knew he was a protector through and through but tonight for this moment he was just Dean Winchester. Quiet descending, Dean ran the pad of his thumb down her cheek and then across her lips. Jo parted her lips slightly to catch his thumb.

With the look of a determined man Dean kissed Jo then for the first time. The softness of her lips and the sweet taste of her mouth made Dean's knee's weak. He thought then the smart thing would be to run but he didn't move.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you." "Keeping my hands to myself is hard when your around."

"I want you Joanna." "I always have." "I thought ignoring everything would be better, but I'm done, I can't anymore."

"Did you mean what you told me Dean a year ago?"

There was a sharp intake of air from Dean. "Every word baby, I'll never love any woman more than you."

"Dean I love you to." "And that's why I'm telling you no." "Nothing is going to happen with us ever again." "It's to dangerous to become involved seriously with anyone." "So if that means I have to let you go to help keep you safe then that's how it will be."

Dean felt like he had been slapped in the face. The one time he finally took down the walls, the one person he was sure would never would walk away from him was doing just that. Dean's eyes narrowed, damn her for doing this. Dean's eyes were brimming with tears but the hell if he would cry.

He turned around determined not to go after her, deep down he knew she was right but it was hard to swallow. Dean frowned and thought, happy endings were for fools. He was a hunter and hunters don't have those kind of options. But he knew one day he would have Jo, he was certain of it. But when that happened he would make sure he wouldn't be in love with her. She would know what it feels like to have him walk away and take part of her heart with him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Unconditional Love**

Chapter 14

Don't own em but love them.

**(Sorry it's been so long for an update, but I really love these characters and I want to do the best job I can. So I wait till something good comes to mind. Hope you enjoy!)**

Three years later Jo sat in the shadows watching. The sky lit up as the lightening streaked across the sky. She was soaked to the bone but she remained absolutely still, careful not to be discovered. Observe was her primary job make sure the odds weren't stacked, if they were then her job was elimination.

Desire ran through her, it wasn't something she control but she pushed it to the back of mind.

She watched the powerful slash he delivered and could swear she heard the "swish" of the blade.

He was good very good. The lightening flashed again giving enough light to see his handsome face. He wore a determined look as he cleaned the blood off his machete. He finished soaking the body with gasoline and threw a flare on it.

She made sure to let him leave first, so that he won't notice her. She smiled as she heard AC DC's "Back in Black" playing. One more successful hunt for Dean Winchester.

Jo got into her truck and fired it up, turning on the heat. She grabbed her thermos an poured herself a cup of coffee. She reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out her flask of Crown Royal. Just a little she thought. Jo leaned back in her seat enjoying the sensation of the whiskey hitting her. Jo's phone vibrated, she looked at the caller id no name available. She answered just in case it was the General.

"Hello."

No answer.

"Hello." "Anybody there?"

"Jo?"

"S..Sam is that you?"

"Yes, I need you."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm at the house, hurry."

The line went dead. Jo cursed, she wasn't suppose to leave Dean. Jo made the decision to go to Sam, Dean had finished his hunt and he would be doing his usual right now, chasing tail. It was only a two hour drive from here. Jo put her thermos away and took off. Her mind raced, Sam hadn't spoke to her in two years and she hadn't seen him in three, if he was calling then it was important. As she hit the highway she floored it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Unconditional Love **

Chapter 15

Don't own em but luv em.

The closer Jo got the faster she drove. She tried to stay calm but by the time she reached the house she was scared as hell. Sam was never one for theatrics so whatever was happening... Jo got out of the truck cautious. Guns drawn she made her way into the house. What she found was the last thing she would have imagined.

"Sam." He looked up at her. The look on his face was devastating. Jo holstered her guns.

Kneeling down in front of him. "Sammy, what is it?"

The house was quiet except for the crackling of the flames in the fireplace. He reached down taking a blond lock in his hand.

"Can't take this anymore." He whispered. Jo stared into his emerald eyes trying to understand. He ran a thumb across her bottom lip. Jo started to pull back, but he stopped her.

"No Joanna, not this time."

Jo swallowed trying to think. "I have to go I'm working a job and I left it to come to you."

"Liar."

Jo's temper flared. "Excuse me."

"I know what you've been doing, he'll be fine with out his guardian angel for a night."

Jo started to ask what the hell he was talking about, but he had grabbed the back of her head pulling her into a brutal kiss. Jo tried to break free but it was no use, she remained still but it had been so long. He's lips were so soft and warm. Jo had been yearning to be touched. It had been a year in a half to be exact. Jo knew this was destructive for both of them but he gave in to Sam. Meeting his brutality as she kissed him back. They fought for control, Jo moaned as Sam's kiss gentled his tongue running across the roof of her mouth. He thrust his tongue and out of her mouth as she sucked on it. Jo was coming undone. Her mind tried to reason. _Stop this now, it's Sam, your going to hurt him when you walk away don't do it_.

Sam stood in the door frame watching her sleep. _He had left school on break to find her and he was filled with disappointment and jealously. She had given up everything to follow Dean around. He had watched as she had killed a vampire that was sneaking up on Dean as he fought it's mate. _He leaned his head against the door frame. _He didn't know who was more messed up out of the three of them but he officially didn't give a shit anymore. _Sam had walked out forcing himself to keep going.

In the morning Jo awoke up alone. She was sure he was gone. She drew here knee's up to her chin letting pent up tears fall. She deserved this, she knew that. He had every right to do this, it just hurt because Dean she would expect this from, but not Sam.


	16. Chapter 16

**Unconditional Love**

Chapter 16

Don't own em but luv em.

Another year had passed. It was Jo's 21st birthday. So as she washed the blood out of her hair, she considered going out and letting lose for a couple of hours. They were in a big town, she wouldn't have to worry about running into Dean so she made up her mind to do just that.

Jo smiled, she had kinda went crazy with this outfit but the leather pants felt awesome and they displayed her curves perfectly. She had chose a midnight blue top with black lace. She left her hair down. She felt sexy. She pulled her on her leather jacket and headed for a club she had spotted two days ago.

She laughed out loud as the bouncer let her in. This place was rocking, perfect. One of her favorite songs was playing, now all she needed was a drink and then dancing was diffidently on the menu. Jo had down two shot's of Crown and was now on the dance floor. She let go forgetting everything, especially two green eyed Winchesters who plagued her most of the time. Strobe lights flashed making her feel surreal. Another shot and more dancing, Jo had pushed more than one guy away not needing anyone to ruin her night.

As the song changed Jo closed her eyes taking in the rush of alcohol and moment of peace. It felt so good, she wished it would last forever. She starting singing the song playing _Gotta be somebody for me out there...tonight out in the street out in the moonlight...someone to love with my life in their hands...everyone wants..._The song finally ended. Jo opened her eyes feeling no pain only to stare into Dean's eye's that were watching her with more than casual interest. _Busted, shit oh well screw it. _

Jo turned to head for the bar and ran into a solid chest. _F___! This night keeps getting worse._ Jo looked up, she already knew she recognized his scent. Sam was towering over her. She ignored him to and stepped around going to the bar.

The bartender was very cute, he had been smiling and flirting with her all night. He served up her shot. And leaned in. _"_Hey beautiful I get off in five, will you dance with me?!"Dean and Sam sat down on either side of her giving the bartender the look to walk away. But to Jo's amusement the bartender a big guy himself didn't walk away. He stared at Jo and asked, "How about baby?!"

Jo finished her shot and yelled "Why not." "Another round for us", gesturing to Dean and Sam." The bartender smiled wide and winked at her setting up shots for them.

Jo drank in silence. She didn't know what was up and really didn't want to find out. It couldn't be good. She left to slow dance with the bartender. The shots had really started to take effect. She leaned into the guy wishing she had someone that loved her. Years of nothing but tracking and hunting she was so lonely. Jo turned and walked away from the bartender not even bothering to go after her jacket she just keep walking. She had reached her truck and started it up, as she was closing the door Dean put out a hand held it open. "Scoot over."

Jo was so tired of the Winchester testosterone she raised a booted foot and kicked as hard as she could. Dean gasped with surprise, she had knocked him back into another car. Jo met his eyes and then slammed the door shut. Jo knew they were probably following her but she didn't care at this point. They had ruined her birthday and she just wanted to go back to the place she had rented on the outskirts of town. She parked the truck in the drive and slammed the door.

Jo locked the door then went straight to her bag and pulled out her gun and a bottle of Crown. She wasn't going to take any shit tonight. She heard the Impala pull up a door creak open and then the car pull away. She decided to ignore which everyone had got out. Probably Sam, she would like to smack him a good on.

The door flew open, it was Dean filling the doorway. She stood backing up a foot or two. He flipped a light on.

Dean took a step towards Jo. Jo laid the hammer back on her gun. "Don't"

Dean stopped and instead and took his jacket off laying on the table watching her.

Jo tried to remain focused, but the Crown had her messed up good. "Leave now." There was determination in her voice.

Dean looked as he was sizing her up and said. "Nooo." His speech was slurred pretty bad.

Great he was calling her bluff and on top of that he was drunk.

Jo forced herself to stand steady.

"You walked away from me, not the other way around." "And now I find out you've been shadowing me since Dad put me on my own." "Your twisted." Dean spread sexy smile across his face. "Good thing I like twisted."

"Yeah, Dean that's it, poor Jo's following you around pinning for you." "Don't flatter yourself asshole." "I've had enough."

"He was stupid to think I could do this with out you finding out." Jo mumbled as she walked away from Dean.

Dean raised and eyebrow but it didn't really register to what she had just said.

Jo started undressing. She just wanted to pass out and forget him.

A chill went down her spine, she felt fingertips run down her bare arm. A nibble on her ear. Her body went hot. She heard the door close behind her. Dean ran his hands over her. Jo whimpered as Dean bit down on the hollow of her neck running his tongue over her skin. She turned looking into his eyes, trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming. He felt so good. Jo watched as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Dean, please don't do this." "There are things... you don't know..." Dean caressed her cheek. "You referring to Sam taking you to bed or stalking me?"

"Your punishing me."

Dean smiled a wide grin at her.

"No sweetheart, I wanted to give you a birthday present."

Dean started to unbutton his pants. Jo panicked backing up. "No, no..you don't understand."

Dean paused at the third button. "Explain it to me then."

Jo started to cry. "I was so lonely...but walking away, I didn't have a choice." Jo knew no matter what she said he had already made his mind up and by the looks of things it wasn't going to be good.

Dean was shaking with rage now. He had held it in when Sam had spilled his guts, telling him he had taken advantage of Jo's mental state. Dean knew Sammy was covering for Jo and he was tired of it. When he got done with her, she would forget Sam's name. And then he would walk away exacting some revenge for her breaking his heart.

Dean strode towards her, he could see her eyes were sad. Dean ignored the warning in his head. Jo tried to get around him but he pinned her to the wall. His eyes glittered. "Tell me you don't want me Jo."

Jo couldn't form the words. She turned her away from him. She was damned either way. Dean held her hands above her head and ran his hand down curve of her waist. Dean starting kissing down her neck, tears spilled over. Dean felt the tears, it cooled his desire.

Then he heard her say "Sam." Her voice full of emotion.

Dean's self control snapped, was she trying to get him to strangle her by saying his name. He let go of her suddenly. Jo didn't have the power to stand anymore, she slid the floor crying.

Dean turned to find his little brother standing there, his face broken. Dean picked up his shirt and started to walk around him. Sam caught his arm. "Wait, we all need to talk." Dean pulled loose. "No Sam we don't" Dean kept walking.

Sam followed him out of the bedroom, he hated leaving Jo there but he had to make Dean listen.

"Dean!"

Dean turned around then. "What Sammy, what is so important now."

"Dad made her walk away from you, and he had her track you." "She reports to him directly." "She doesn't have a choice." "Dad wanted you safe, so he sent Jo to make sure you'd stayed that way."

"Bullshit!" "Sam, if Dad had sent her for that reason, then she would have been tracking you, not me."

"Dean, why do you think that?"

"Because Sammy Dad loves you the most, it's always about you." "And apparantly she does to."

"Your wrong Dean." "Here take Jo's journal and read it."

Sam left Dean standing there holding the journal to go check on Jo. He had caused this mess, he loved her so much. He had been an idiot, he should have known what Dean would do.

Sam found Jo and the carpet crying. He tried to comfort but she only cried harder.


	17. Chapter 17

**Unconditional Love**

Chapter 17

Don't own em but luv em.

Jo was sure she had no guts left, her stomach muscle's hurt so damn bad. She looked at the mascara smudged under her eyes. She shook her head, one birthday, one day to forget how bad life sucks. But no, fate if you want to call it that was a constant pain in the ass. Jo couldn't even be mad at Sam or Dean. This was all her fault yet again. She would never learn...play with fire and you'll get burnt. Jo washed her face and looked up again, all traces of the makeup gone. She was done taking orders from anyone, she would do things exactly how she wanted regardless. And maybe she would get lucky and know some peace and happiness before they salted and burned her bones.

After showering she stepped out into the bedroom to find Sam fully dressed laying on the floor snoring. The guy had been up all night with her making sure she didn't choke on her own vomit. She really wanted to kick his ass but instead she bent down and gently shook Sam awake. He sat up instantly trying to focus.

"Calm down, everything is alright."

"I'm going to see your brother, but I want you to get some sleep." "My truck keys are on the table, it's yours." "I'm going to go get my car out of storage after all this anyway so I won't need the truck." "I'm sorry you had to see me like this." "I'll meet your at the house in a week." "Take care of yourself Sam."

"Jo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for things to happen like this."

Jo smiled at him. "Don't worry about it Sammy, this is the small shit they tell you not to worry about." "You and me are good, that will never change, regardless."

Sammy smiled showing his dimples. "You and Dean are so much a like it's frigging scary."

"Well use your imagination because I'm going to pull a Dean Winchester that tops all others."

"Need any help?"

"Naw, I got this, get some sleep." "I love you Sammy, forever." Jo leaned in and kissed Sammy thoroughly.

"You know Jo, you could stay here with me."

"That would take all the fun out of it." She ruffled his hair like he was sixteen again.

Ooo

Jo found the impala in the parking lot, she flattened one tire just in case. She smirked, he would kill her later for that. Jo tried to remain inconspicuous picking the lock on the door. If things were in her favor, Dean would still be passed out, if she was quick he would be immobilized and therefor would have to deal with her. She smiled, thank god for big favors. Dean was laying across the bed knocked out. She locked the door and pulled the chair close. She manured his big frame into the chair but just barley. He started to wake up as he heard the first click of the hand cuffs. He started to move but Jo was faster. Dean was mad very mad and his hangover wasn't helping. He tested the chair, damn thing was solid. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Joanna, you better let me out of these cuffs now, because if wait any longer, I'm going to spank your ass good and proper with my belt."

Jo tried to suppress a smile. "You won't be smiling when I get done with you, let me go now."

Dean's voice was all authoritative. Jo frowned slightly, she hated this but she knew how stubborn he was so, this is the way it had to be.

"You ruined my one night of fun." "I'm tired of you always getting your way."

"Getting my way!" "Your joking right, or are you still drunk?"

"I'm sober Dean, and yes you get your way to much."

"Ok I'll bite, how the hell do you figure that?" "Please explain it to me."

"Sammy and I always do what you want, you lead we follow."

Dean's jaw tightened at the mention of Sam. He was still highly pissed at Sam. "Did Sammy send you to do this." "That's frigging funny, my brother who outweighs you by at least a hundred pounds..."

"Sam didn't send me, he had no idea I was going to take out some revenge on you." "If he knew, he would have never let me." "He would be to afraid of what you would do." "But ya know Dean I don't give a shit anymore."

Dean started laughing now, the whole scene was hilarious. Jo taking out revenge. He laughed harder. "What you going to do sweetheart, talk me to death?" He busted into more laughter.

Jo walked over to the door and hung a do not disturb sign on the door, locked it then went to the radio o n the table and switched it on just in case. Then she started taking her jacket off. Dean's eyes narrowed, all the humor was gone now as he watched Jo trying to figure what she was up to. Jo stared blankly across the room at the far room, if she ever made eye contact she wouldn't be able to do this.

**Thanks for all the great reviews, going get dark next chapter. Let me know what you think;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Unconditional Love**

Part 18

Don't own em but luv em.

"Jo." Dean growled.

"Dean, sweetheart don't get mad, just sit back and enjoy."

Dean swallowed hard, desire already starting to show itself in his eyes. _If she's does what I'm hoping she's going to do...no way sweet Jo would do this...it's to naughty. Oh man, I hope she does._

Jo put on her sexy sultry face. _He was so damn hot sitting there in handcuff's watching her._

Jo didn't meet his eyes because she would chicken out for sure. Jo smiled she pulled her blade out. She laughed when Dean's eyes widen.

"Relax Dean, I'm just going help you out of your clothes."

Dean sat rigid realizing he had underestimated her again. Sweet Joanna was going to be really naughty.

He took a ragged breath in as Jo moved in close to him. He watched her take great care cutting his shirts away. Jo leaned back watching him. His jaw was clenched and his knuckles were white. She stood and cupped his chin turning it up so she could look down at him. He tried to pull away from her but she had alright seen he eyes. Dean was liking this, he just didn't want to admit it. Jo let go of his chin and smiled, she could play this game for him. She walked around behind him pulling the fabric away. She chanced a look down and yup he was reacting to her. She wanted to jump up and down but she had to be cool.

Jo decided to make him sweat it a bit. So she walked over to cooler and pulled out a beer and a piece of ice. She took a drink of beer and walked back to Dean. She sat the beer down and popped the ice in her mouth. Jo pulled her hair up into a ponytail, then put her mouth a breath away from Dean's neck.

Her cold tongue touched his neck and Dean tried to jump out of the chair. "___k!" Jo walked around to stand in front of Dean, his nipples were taunt. Jo wanted to let him go so he could touch her but, she knew she wanted to see how far she could push him first.

"I didn't scare you did I?"

Dean gave her a twisted smile. "Do your worst Harvelle, I dare you."

Jo smiled, he was going play the victim to the end.

"Have it your way." Jo went back around and started running her tongue along his neck and shoulders. When the ice melted completely she ran her hand through his hair grabbing a hand full, tilting his head so she could capture that prefect spot that would make him squirm. Dean tried to move but just barely. He shoulders and arms had relaxed. Jo bit down and sucked hard. For her efforts Dean moaned. She teased his earlobe planting kisses along his neck and back.

"Baby, let me out of these handcuff's, let me touch you." His voice sent shivers down her spine, that voice should be illegal to.

Jo came to kneel in front of him again. She shook her no and leaned in running her tongue along his hard chest. She captured one nipple in her mouth, sucking and biting it. Dean bucked in the chair.

"You always get your way but not this time, it's my turn."

Dean tried to hide the smirk, he wondered how far her imagination went. He decided to keep quiet and watch her.

Jo undid a couple of button's on his jeans. She looked up at him through her long lashes. Dean looked more like a predator than prey. Jo had to remember he was cuffed up, because the dark look he was giving her was making her heart flutter and she was aching to be touched. Jo pulled his jeans and boxers down and off. Jo stood looking down letting her eyes trace over his body. He was everything she had imaged and more. The problem was he knew it and expected her to cave and give him anything he wanted.

Jo knew he wasn't going to admit he wanted her or that he loved her anymore. So this would be her one moment to leave a lasting impression on him. Jo trailed wet kisses down his neck and throat, careful not to touch the rest of his body. She closed her eyes and pretended that everything would be alright, that tomorrow she wouldn't be alone and that she would not cry for him. Jo was determined to touch and lick every contour of his body. Memorizing the planes and ridges. This would have to last her a lifetime so she intended to make it draw it out as long as possible.

By the time she had finished licking his entire upper body, he was leaning into her and panting. She chanced a look at his face, emerald eyes burning her as they engaged her. She wondered what he was thinking. Jo stood quietly looking at him. She took her clothes off slowly trying to work up the nerve to continue.

**Sorry this took so long to update, I rewrote this about four times, hope you all like it so far. And I will try to get the next chapter up tonight. Thanks for all the great reviews.**


End file.
